


Surrounded By Women

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Light Angst, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: He may complain but he wouldn't change anything and before to long, he won't be outnumbered anymore.





	Surrounded By Women

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors.

A smile breaks through onto Caitlin's face when she hears the familar voices and giggles that float in from the hallway beyond the cortex. With a perfectly timed spin in her chair, Caitlin turns to face the door to be greeted by the sight of Jesse, her one hand holding a small pink backpack while the other hand holds that of the little girl's.

"Hey you two."

At Caitlin's greeting, Olivia lets go of Jesse's hand to bolt for the other woman. Caitlin is prepared as ever and has her arms outstretched ready to catch the little girl as she launches herself at her. Smiling down at her, she lifts her up onto her lap and Caitlin places a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Have a good day at school, sweetheart?"

Olivia nods, a wide smile on her little face. "I did, Mommy. Lots and lots of fun."

"She made a new friend today, didn't you, Livvy?" Jesse mentions as she sits down beside them at the desk, dropping herself into the office chair.

Caitlin looks curiously at her daughter who nods, happily launching into an explaination for her mother. "I did. His name's Dylan and we painted and played together today. I think he was scared."

"Scared, why?"

"He used to live somewhere else, far away."

"Oh, so it was his first day?"

"It was mommy."

"Well first day's, they can be scary." Caitlin says in understanding, "remember your first day?" The little girl nods, biting her lower lip in an action so similar to her mother as she thinks back to that _dreadful_ day, remembering how she had clung to her father's leg and asked or rather _begged_ if she really did need to stay. "That was scary for you but it's great that you were there, to be his friend and help him settle in."

Olivia nods in agreement with her mother's words then Jesse speaks up again from her place beside the pair, sprawled in what is usually Cisco's chair. "Tell mommy what he did?" There's a teasing undertone in Jesse's words that Caitlin immediately picks up on.

Big blue eyes look up at her, the exact replica of her father's. Shyly, she says, "he held my hand and kissed me." Her little face is adorablely cute, her one hand playing with the necklace around her mother's neck.

Caitlin's mouth drops open and her eyes widen in surprise as she looks to Jesse, who points at her cheek to indicate where exactly the little boy had planted one on the younger girl and Caitlin's heart melts further as she shares a smile with the woman next to her. Wrapping her arms around Olivia, she squeezes her playfully. "That's so sweet."

"What's so sweet?"

Harry's voice suddenly sounds from behind them and the girls spin in their chairs to look toward the entrance to find him standing there with Joe and Cisco.

"Daddy!!"

Olivia launches herself off her mother and makes a dash for her father, who effortlessy lifts her into his arms to hold her against his side. Kissing her forehead softy, Harry greets his daughter. "Hey honey, have a fun day at school?"

Olivia nods with a smile then over her father's shoulder, she high fives Cisco then Joe as they walk passed into the room. "Hi, kiddo." Joe greets, flashing her a wink.

Jesse looks at Caitlin then back at her dad, smirking. She can't wait to see this. Knowing her dad, he isn't going to take this well. Not at all. "Tell daddy about school Livvy."

Little blue eyes meet that of her father's, wrapping her little arms around her his neck, a happy smile crossing her face as she nods enthusiastically, having no problem doing exactly that. "I met a boy today, daddy. His name's Dylan and he's my new friend."

Instantly the team can see the change in Harry's face, in his body language, gone is the relaxed father greeting his daughter, in his place is now a tense over protective bear. "A boy?" he akss gruffly, looking over at his wife and oldest daughter who both nod back and who are both failing miserably at hiding their smiles.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Cisco mutters from where he stands across the room with Joe. The girls grin and Harry shoots him an unamused look that clearly implies for him to '_fuck_ _off_'.

"Yes daddy, a boy." The way she answers is as if she's exasperated by her father for not understanding the first time around. "Dylan, he's funny and he held my hand when we painted and when we played outside and he kissed me too."

"He what!!" Harry exclaims in obvious _outrage_, clearly not impressed at _that_ revelation from his little girl. "That's not... that's not acceptable, what kind of school are they running?"

Cisco is openingly laughing not bothering to hide his amusement at all as Joe smiles at his side. Though the older man understands how Harry is feeling, it had been the same with Iris. He'd wanted no boy within a ten foot radias around his baby, that was until Barry moved in and that radias became impossible to maintain.

"Harry? Sweetheart, honestly what's the big deal? They're just kids, besides I think it's sweet."

"Daddy?" Olivia seems to sense the change in her father. "Are you upset cause I like Dylan?" When Harry just shakes his head, she leans forward to press her little lips to her dad's cheek, giggling when his stubble tickles her. "Good, cause I'll always love you more daddy."

The girls and Cisco let out overly sweet "Awww's" and Harry, his heart melts at his little girl's words. Kissing her forehead, Harry sets down his daughter who immediately wanders over to where her Uncles Cisco and Joe are standing in front of one of the screens that is positioned around the room, the older man picking her up as she asks "what's that?" pointing at a satellite image of the city, which causes Uncle Cisco to launch into a very detailed and very boring explaination that not only baffles little Olivia but also Joe too with his techinical babble.

With his youngest daughter distracted, he turns his attention back to his oldest daughter and his wife, or more importantly, his wife's words. "It's sweet?! That little... she's too young for kisses Caitlin, for boys... or _boyfriends_ to be exact." To say he's displeased would be a vast understatement and the girls think his overprotectiveness hilarious.

"He isn't her boyfriend, Harry. They're kids, just friends that's all. Calm down."

Harry shakes his head at his wife's words, waving a hand to dismiss them. "That's how it all starts, by being just friends." He gives her a look that clearly says '_remember' _and Caitlin just rolls her eyes, her own look clearly saying '_that's different and you know it' _but to Harry it isn't. Any boys or men sniffing around his girls were classed as a danger.

And Jesse doesn't help matters any further. "He wants to marry her actually," she adds unhelpfully, smiling at her dad in glee. 

"Marry her?" He repeats dumbly, shaking his head. "They only met today and she's only four years old. She's not dating until she's thirty and that's final."

Caitlin, once more, rolls her eyes in amusement as Harry puts his foot down, to him this discussion is clearly over. No boys for Olivia, simple as that.

"You said that about me." Jesse stayes, getting up and heading over to the others.

"Yes and I did my upmost to scare them off." he replies loudly to his daughter's back as she walked away. "It worked too."

"You failed with Wally though." She shoots back over her shoulder, sending her dad a smile as she reaches Cisco's side, Olivia drawing her instantly into the conversation about what she had learned about the satallite image.

"Hmmm, nearly had him to with the whole dying thing..." he mutters, his wife smacking his chest as she looks at him in disapproval.

Caitlin moves closer towards her husband, watching as he runs a hand through his hair and over his face. Sliding her arms around his waist, she stands slightly on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly. "You okay?"

"Am I okay? I'm surrounded by women who's goal in life seems to range from either giving me a stroke, heart attack or a mental breakdown."

"You love us all really, just admit it." She teases, her fingers curling into his hair.

Harry can't stop the soft smile that spreads across his face as he leans to kiss his wife. It never fails to amaze him the effext she has on him. Her love is one of the greatest gifts and he treasures it ever day. "More than anything."

"I knew it," Caitlin says triumphantly then takes one of his hands of her hips and places it on her stomach, her hand covering his. "But it's a good job, that this one will be a boy, to help his outnumbered daddy."

"Hmm..."

Caitlin stares at him, waiting for the ball to drop... and then it does. 

"What? A boy?" Startled blue eyes met hers, his surprise clearly evident. "Really?" Surprised he may be, but she can see he's happy with the news.

"Yes, really." Her own eyes turn watery, happy tears being held at bay. "I found out earlier, I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure." 

Harry nods, looking down at where his hand still rests over her still flat stomach. "How far along?" 

"Nine weeks," she tells him softly. "You're happy?" She asks anyway, to make sure. 

He looks up and the look on his face says it all. "Caitlin..." he sounds choked up, like he's fighting his emotions. 

Caitlin smiles but doesn't have a chance to say anything more as Harry leans forward to take her mouth with his. Slowly his mouth moves over hers and they are just at that point of losing themselves and forgetting where they are when Olivia's little voice interrupts them.

"Eww daddy, that's gross!"

Pulling away, Harry smirks down at Caitlin still in his arms, kissing her quickly once more before schooling his features. His eyes sparkle but his face and voice is completely serious as he replies back to his daughter.

"Yeah... it's very gross, honey. Maybe you should tell Dylan that."

"Harry!" Caitlin mock scolds, slapping his chest playfully but then he's kissing her again, his daughter's giggles sounding in the background along with Cisco's gagging. 

It looks like in seven months time, he won't be forever surrounded by women after all. Though, despite his grumbling, he wouldn't change any of it for the world. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A nice fluffy Snowells for today, to brighten up your Monday. Hopefully you enjoyed this and I thank you for reading. More snowells will be along soon, until next time.


End file.
